


It's too much [your red lips]

by juwoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Dick Pics, M/M, Sexting, dojae bc.. i lov dojae and u should too, johnny is ten's boss... Nuff said ;))))))), lowkey??? idk if that even counts, what do i tag this with...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juwoon/pseuds/juwoon
Summary: "Know why I called you in here?""Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic.""Accidentally?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> i had to repost this bc :^) ao3 decided to fuck up the ending of this so i had to rewrite that,, it became even shittier than it was i lowkey cried anyways... i m sorry for this i... just the prompt SCREAMED tenny to me and i couldnt resist, enjoy

 

 

 

After his fourth can of beer, Ten started to feel a little tipsy. 

 

 

No, a little was a lie. Ten was starting to feel a lot of tipsy. Very tipsy. Drunk, if you may. 

 

 

And drunk Ten never meant something good. Definitely not when he was in the shitty mood that he was in right now. Definitely not when it was close to 2am and he was tired too. 

 

 

He'd been walking home from work at his normal time, but since it'd been raining, there were puddles everywhere. Puddles that asshole drivers didn't seem to notice, or seem to care about. That's how Ten got splashed with puddle water not once, not twice, but  _three_  times that night. 

 

 

Now, trust Ten when he says that he doesn't mind getting wet. No, quite the contrary. But not like that, not with muddy puddle water, and definitely when he was wearing his finest clothes too which were still white when he'd left his work that evening, but brown when he'd gotten home. 

 

 

And as if Jesus hadn't fucked him over enough, the selfie he'd posted earlier that day had gotten a rude ass comment from a user. This so called  **@yodongformyhyucks**  [what kind of a username was that even, was the kid fifteen years old or something?] had commented, and Ten quoted, that his 'fatass was fucking uglie and he neededt to Get Good before he'd be succ'd by his crush'. 

 

 

Ten already wasn't a big fan of children, but now he was about to start swinging. No, Ten knew he looked good, he thought as he rolled around on his bed. His roommate Jaehyun was out of town for a few days to go visit his boyfriend, but Ten didn't really care. Jaehyun would only make fun of him more for being upset in these kind of situations and really, Ten didn't need that kind of bullshit in his life.

 

 

"I look good as hell. I really do, that kid has no taste, or appreciation for fine art. Anyone would like me." Ten pouted to himself as he lifted himself off of his bed and strolled over to the long mirror hanging next to his closet. 

 

 

Yea, this was what he was talking about, he looked fine as hell. Anyone would be blessed to get a piece of this ass. Ten grinned to himself, his drunken mind not right tonight.

 

 

Oh, he'd prove that  _yodongformyhyucks_  kid so incredibly wrong. First of all, if someone wasn't uglie it was Ten with his million dollar smile and, second of all, he didn't even have a crush on anyone. Sure, there was the cute kid living downstairs but Ten was pretty sure that the cute kid already had a boyfriend, plus, Ten couldn't even begin trying to speak Chinese, and then there was his really fucking hot boss, who he may have a crush on, a big crush, but Ten wasn't too bothered by that. 

 

 

Actually, he was. Ten's boss, also known as Sir Johnny from Chicago, was everything Ten always looked for in a man. Tall, brown hair, brown eyes, nice body and then, the looks. Not looks as in handsomeness, even though that was also there, no, Ten meant the man's facial expressions. Because if there was something that Ten appreciated, it was a man who had a beautiful smile but also the most sinful eyes. And boy if that didn't describe Mr. Seo in a nutshell. 

 

 

It were moments like these that Ten didn't mind being an assistant in the big lawsuit company he worked for. One, he got to look at men in suit all day, and two, the hottest man in the suit was his very boss. That meant that he'd catch those moments when Johnny was focused on another case, and he'd sometimes bite his pencil in that sexy way, and then he'd frown that frown of his and oh god Ten loved it most when those slender fingers of Johnny pushed his hair back, it was better than all the porn Ten had ever watched. 

 

 

Considering his very small obsession with his boss and that stupid instagram comment saying that Ten wouldn't be able to tap his boss, and considering the fact that he was very drunk, Ten did something really stupid. Really, really stupid. 

 

 

Ten walked out of his small room and right into the bathroom. The mirror there was big and, that was just what Ten needed right now. Plus, he could wet his hair there, which would add 200 bonus points to his usual attractiveness. 

 

 

One by one, Ten started taking off his clothes till he was naked. Yea, he looked good, he smirked to himself. His boss would think so too if he liked dick, Ten decided before posing in front of his camera. 

 

 

Ten had taken dick pics before, this wasn't something he wasn't used to. He had to admit though, he was happy that Jaehyun wasn't home, otherwise there would be a huge possibility that Ten'd get busted and stopped from what he was about to do. Which would've probably been a smart idea, but Ten was hot and bothered and annoyed. 

 

 

He snapped a few pictures of himself and he giggled as he scrolled through them. Ten felt naughty and so very alive,  _fuck you commenter_. He was gonna prove that kid so wrong. Ten already had a killer smile, but he really made a mean dirty look. If Johnny didn't nut at the sight of it, then he really wouldn't swing this way. 

 

Ten left the bathroom and went back into his own room. He got a little flustered because damn, it was colder in his bedroom than in the bathroom and he wasn't yet prepared for that. He laid down on his bed, looking up the number of Mr. Seo, Johnny sir, Daddy Johnny. What should he caption his dick pic with? He had to get a good line in there. 

 

 

The poink sound that filled the room after Ten had sent the picture made him feel satisfied. 

 

 

"Hah, I'm so going to have phonesex later on tonight." Ten laughed as he eyed the 'read' symbol next to his message, and he let his head fall back against his pillow. Right after he'd taken a small nap, of course... 

 

 

 

>>>

 

 

 

The minute Ten woke up the next morning, he felt iffier than he normally did after being drunk. He didn't know why, and he definitely didn't like not knowing. 

 

 

 

He couldn't remember what'd happened last night, or this morning even, but he did notice that he was butt naked beneath his sheets so it couldn't have been anything well. 

 

 

And, really, he had a good reason to be iffy, because as soon as Ten checked his phone to see if he'd gotten any new messages from his loser best friend, he found a message from his boss instead. He was confused because, his boss didn't message him unless it was about work, and this got sent to him around 2am, which could've never been work related. 

 

 

Ten slid the notification to the side and after filling in his password, he anxiously waited to see what'd happened. And holy fucking shit did Ten drop his fucking phone by what he saw next. 

 

 

A dick pic. 

 

 

He'd sent his crush a fucking  _dick pic_.

 

 

Scratch that, not even his crush, his boss, the boss that decided over his faith, the boss that he'd had for the past few years so he could only pray for a saving and that he wouldn't get fired because Ten would get deported and his ass would land right back into Thailand. His dick pic sending ass would have to explain to his fancy parents why he'd gotten fired.  _Because I'm fucking gay and vulnerable for hate comments, mom_. Ten could already see his own tombstone in the back yard. 

 

 

No shit that Johnny has replied asking to see Ten first thing this morning. Oh god, he was so dead. He'd been so happy that Jaehyun was gone yesterday evening so that he could get some ass but here he was, about to be fucking fired and Jaehyun wasn't here to stop him. 

 

 

Speaking of the devil, Ten almost dropped his phone again because he was being called and so help him if it was Johnny, but it was just his best friend. How was he even going to explain himself on this one? 

 

 

 

**> >>**

  

 

 

"You fucking didn't, Ten Chittaphon, you did not fucking send your boss a fucking dick pic. Tell me my ears deceived me just now. Tell me you were not just that fucking stupid." 

 

 

Ten hated Jung Jaehyun. He hated everything about that asshole and especially the dying noises he was hearing through the phone right now. 

 

 

"And you told him what afterwards? What did you caption your dick with? Tell me once more, I didn't hear you the first time." Jaehyun snorted and Ten sighed for the 11th time that call. 

 

 

"I asked him to call me leaves, 'cause he should be blowing me. I'm gonna fucking hang up on you, Jaehyun. This isn't fucking funny. I can be deported." Ten exaggerated, but Jaehyun didn't even hear him because the guy was laughing so hard. Ten could hear Doyoung through the phone too, asking Jaehyun if he wasn't being a bit too mean. 

 

 

"I should've been best friends with your boyfriend, at least he isn't such a dick." Ten scoffed, and Ten swore he heard Jaehyun choke on something. If Ten opened the camera right now and saw tears on Jaehyun's face, he'd move out, he decided. 

 

 

"How are you going to live through this one, man, oh my god. You can kiss your tiny ass chance with Johnny goodbye and already pack your stuff. At least I'll get to visit Thailand more often now." Jaehyun screeched through the phone, and Ten was done so he hung up on that asshole. That, and he had to go to hell. 

 

 

Work had never been hell before, but right now Satan went by the name of Johnny Seo, so Ten thought it was only fair to rename the company he was working for to a more fitting name. 

 

 

 

**> >>**

 

 

 

If there was anything that Ten hated more than being embarrassed, it was being confronted about it. He was sure that by now, his face was beet red and his heart was pounding through it's cage. 

 

 

It was the 9th of March today, Ten thought he'd remember since that'd be the day that he'd die. He'd only lived for these short 25 years, it was really a shame. 

 

 

Could he really be blamed, though? The dick pic wasn't bad. Ten could always tell Johnny that it'd been a wrong number situation, but then how was he going to explain the  _Daddy Johnny_   that he'd directed his dick pic to? No, that wouldn't do. 

 

 

He would blame it all on Jaehyun, Jaehyun would've just copied Ten's face onto a naked body and thought it'd be funny to send to his boss. Or, what he could also do, was just go home and blame it all on an alien attack. He could say he was possessed. 

 

 

The pool of nervousness in his stomach never went away as Ten hoped to never even hear the beep of having reached the 9th floor, but right as he said that, there it was, and Ten wanted to cry. He'd never gotten himself in such a crappy situation before, why now, lord jesus. 

 

 

From here it'd take Ten about 2 minutes to reach his own office, and then Johnny's, and Ten could still turn around and run away. Not really though, but he would do it. He would blame it on diarrhea. 

 

 

Taeyong and Yuta, two of his coworkers slash good friends, both greeted him and waved at him and they shot each other confused looks, because Ten wasn't usually like this, Ten was loud and annoying and not as he was now because he legit ignored the both of them and walked straight to his death. 

 

 

Really his death, because he could see Johnny through the glass door of his office, and Ten felt about ready to faint. This really wasn't fair, he decided. Johnny was looking sexy as hell, with a blue button up shirt and a pair of black pants that hugged his ass perfectly. And the hair, oh lord those brown locks that Ten adored, it already looked messy just like Ten liked it, and this just wasn't fair. Any other day he could've just deliciously stared at his boss and his mouth almost started watering already, but not today.

 

 

Take a good look because this is the last time that you'll get to stare at your eye candy before your dick pic sending ass is getting deported, Ten's subconscious was yelling at him. He almost lol'ed at himself because, wow, he couldn't believe what was happening. 

 

 

Taking a deep breath, Ten opened the door to his own office, and apparently the closing of it made a noise, because there was Johnny looking up from the spot he was standing on and Johnny deadass smirked at him. Ten didn't know how to feel, he really didn't. 

 

 

Before he knew it, he was sitting behind Johnny's desk whilst the other was walking over to the back where a little closet was, plus a couch and a table. At least one thing that seemed to be going Ten's way today, because now he didn't have to look into the eyes of perfection itself. It would make things a little bit easier on Ten when he'd get fired.

 

 

"Mr. Seo-" Ten started off, ready to beg for his life, but he was cut off by Johnny. 

 

 

"You know why you're here right, Ten?" the deep, sexy voice called out from behind him and it sent shivers shooting down Ten's spine. Ten wasn't ready for this to be the last time that he heard that voice. He needed to secretly record this so that he wouldn't die back in Thailand from missing this voice. 

 

 

"Because of the dick pic I accidentally sent you, right? Mr. Seo, I'm so sorry about that, I really had no idea what I was doing, please forgive me-" Ten got cut off again, but this time by a more confused tone of the voice he'd heard just now. And Ten turned around just in time as he was about to start begging to see Johnny stop pouring two glasses of wine. 

 

 

"Accidentally?" Johnny asked, frowning. His boss was suddenly looking very upset and now Ten was confused too. What did Johnny mean, accidentally? Johnny didn't really think that Ten was about to confess his sins right here when there were possibly security cameras ready to take him to jail?

 

 

"Do you mean to tell me that you accidentally sent that dick pic last night, and accidentally lead me on this whole time?" Johnny pouted, looker sadder by the second and Ten was so surprised. Leading Johnny on? Did that mean what he thought it meant? Oh my god, Ten was so stupid. Johnny wasn't going to deport him, Johnny wasn't going to fire him, Johnny was into the dick pic and now Ten just ruined it all, he was so stupid and so confused.

 

 

"Well I mean, I didn't entirely send it by accident if that's what you mean, but... I'm confused." Ten spoke and he watched as Johnny scoffed and pulled at his hair. Ten couldn't help but eye the other man curiously as said man dropped down on the couch.

 

 

"Why do you think I keep on wearing my hair like this, do you think I can't feel you staring? Or wearing these tight pants? Hell, why do you think I keep on trying to invite you out for a 'meeting' after work? God Chittaphon, you're as oblivious as one can be, I swear to god." Johnny groaned, pushing his hand through his hair while letting out a laugh. And suddenly it all became clear to Ten.

 

 

All the subtle ass flashes. All the putting everything on the highest shelf so that Ten could catch a glimpse of good abs as Johnny's shirt lifted up when he stretched to grab them. All the close whispering talking. All the smirks, oh god. Ten had been so stupid. Sir Johnny himself had been wanting to netflix and chill with Ten, and actually dropping hints and Ten had been so oblivious. 

 

 

"Chittaphon, I want to suck your dick, and fuck you afterwards. Is that direct enough for you?" Johnny asked Ten, and Ten's mouth fell open in shock. It made Johnny let out a loud laugh, before smiling to Ten.

 

 

"And those lips. They were fucking pink in that picture you sent me, too. You have no idea what you've been doing to me, have you?" Johnny shook his head, and before Ten could change his mind, he stood up and pranced over to Johnny. Ten knew what was about to happen, and he felt excited, already feeling heat pooling in his stomach.

 

 

"You know what, how about I show you that picture right now," Ten practically purred, slyly smiling at his boss, before parking himself right on Johnny's lap, "but then HD, real life? And you could, do those things you mentioned before to me." Ten whispered the last part of his sentence before pushing Johnny down on the couch, pressing their hips together. 

 

 

Johnny's eyes darkened, his blessed brown eyes, and Ten could see the elder's eyes flashing between Ten's own eyes and his lips. "I always knew it'd been a good decision to only get a glass door, and not a fully glass office. And a big couch." Johnny joked and Ten giggled. The sound took away Johnny's smile, and now he was only focusing on Ten's lips. 

 

 

"I have around a million ideas about what you could do to stop me from reporting you to the CEO, you know." Johnny muttered, and Ten leaned in a little closer to the sexy man beneath him. 

 

 

"Well, then why don't we get started right away? I'm interested to find out what all of them are, Mr. Seo. Teach me." Ten smiled before finally pressing his lips against Johnny's, and it only took a few seconds before the other flipped the both of them around and rolled down his hips against Ten's own.

 

 

This was quite possibly the weirdest way Ten had ever gotten into a relationship, but also the best, he decided when he found out that idea number 6 was the very caption of his dick pic.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok i figured out why the half of my fic just got deleted, its bc i tried adding in emojis, im yelling it almost happened again bye pls fix this ao3 lmao, anyways i hope you liked this shitty thing... aahhh i just tried to fill this lol idk man


End file.
